dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Heavyscale
Heavyscale is a rare genetic condition among the Drakeian species. Overview Heavyscale is a genetic condition that affects around 1 in 1,000,000 Drakeian females and 1 in 10,000 Drakeian males. However, the condition is instantly lethal to males, causing them to die at birth, females have a 50:50 chance of surviving at birth, but have to undergo treatment almost instantly to stabalise the condition. The condition is caused by large amounts of Drake Metal being present in the afflicted's body. Treatment The only known treatment for Heavyscale is to feed the afflicted other Drakeians (at least 1 Drakeian every 2 weeks). Unless a nation is desperate for a Heavyscale warrior, they will normally mercy execute the afflicted to save them the starvation pains as cannibalism is illegal in all Drakeian nations, although some nations will make specific allowances for Heavyscales. Pros and Cons There are many benefits for a Heavyscale, to balance out the cons. The cons of being Heavyscale is the need to cannibalise other Drakeians (any DragonKin will suffice, larger DragonKin provide the Drake Metal needed for longer). Weight is also an issue for a Heavyscale as they are 4 times heavier than a large female (large females are around 3500kg, Heavyscales are around 16000kg). The benefits for Heavyscales are plenty. *Size, a Heavyscale can reach 12ft in height, easily dwarfing even the tallest females. *Strength, a Heavyscale is incredibly strong, being able to easily lift their own weight (around 6000kg on average) and smash another Drakeians skull using the grip of their hand. *Durability, Heavyscales are considerably heavier and denser than a normal Drakeian, surpassing the scale thickness of an Ancient Dragoian, making the Heavyscale a durable tank who can take many gun rounds without feeling it. *Longevity, in addition to the other benefits a Heavyscale will live around 300 years longer than a normal Drakeian (normal Drakeian lifespan is 700 years, Heavyscale lifepsan is around 1000 years). Traits Heavyscales are identifiable in a few ways. The most noticeable one is their height, easily towering over other Drakeians, although in the rare occurences of multiple Heavyscales, this could fail to be a noticeable factor. The second most notable is their body shape, Heavyscales all possess large breasts (due to their denser and stronger muscle weave) and large guts (due to the large amount of cannibalising they perform) as well as bulky arms and legs. Heavyscales also have a proportionally smaller head than normal, having the same size head as a normal Drakeian but having a larger body. Uses The main, and really only, use for a Heavyscale is as a super soldier. The Heavyscale often being trained from birth to be proficient in the use of most weapons while in normally unwearable armor (too heavy for a normal Drakeian). The sight of a Heavyscale on the battlefield is normally a signal that resulting fight won't be easy, as Heavyscales are always trained as elite super soldiers, normally commanding an elite squad of regular soldiers. Notabale Heavyscales Currently, there is only one Heavyscale alive who is called Drakni Faerrarl. Category:Drakeians Category:Genetic Conditions